survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zzra
|place =10/20|challenges = 6|votesagainst =1|days =28}}Zzra, also known as Ezra, is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: PanORGma'', ''where he finished in 10th Place after being rocked out. In [[SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island|''PanORGma]], ''Zzra immediately made an impact on the season as a calculating villain while effectively disguising his motives to other players. He immediately fit in on his pre-merge tribes, visiting Exile Island multiple times and easily dodging elimination, despite attending Tribal Council twice with Bayoneta 2.0, including once where he was a decoy target on Rams' boot. At the beginning of the merge, Zzra became part of the sub-majority with Musette, Kyle, Ellie and Fish, but his first two votes of the merge were nullified by idols as Ari and then Josh were eliminated. At Final 10, the next vote, the two sides collided again, with Zzra, Muse, Kyle, Ellie, and Fish on one side while Natalie risked rocks on the other side along with Cia, Vlin, Enzo and Lexa. Both sides held firm in both the initial vote and the re-vote, and rocks were drawn for the second time this season (and second time ever in SurvivORG). Zzra drew the white rock, forcing his elimination. He finished in 10th Place as the second member of the ''PanORGma jury. He voted for Vlin to win Sole Survivor. Profile Describe yourself in three sentences: '''My name is technically Ezra but growing up I got the nickname Zzra, so it has kinda stuck and part of my claim to fame is showing up alphabetically last on basically every list my nickname (which has basically become my name) is put on. I'm 24 years old and a high school math teacher from Seattle, Washington and I have to deal with 15 to 17 year old miscreants on a day to day basis, just kidding I love them, but they definitely are a handful. I got quite a few hobbies and I imagine anyone who is here has the hobby of watching Survivor, but I also play baseball, run marathons and occasionally I'll volunteer at my local animal welfare center. '''If you could travel to any country in the world, which one would it be, and why?: I'm going to say Yemen, and no it is not because Yemen is near and dear to my heart alphabetically, if that was the case I would have picked Zimbabwe. Now you may ask, why Yemen? Seems fairly random. First of all it is very close to Djibouti which happens to be my favourite country name in the world to say. Second of all, it is right off the coast of Somalia, and who doesn't love pirates! CBS should have passed on the Pearl Islands and filmed here instead. But third and most importantly, is a specific island which is the place I've most wanted to visit my entire life, and that is Socotra, just outside of the Gulf of Aden. Socotra is easily the most interesting place in the world. About 1 in 3 plant species on Socotra are endemic, meaning they are found NOWHERE else around the world. Incredibly geographically isolated. If you were looking at pictures of the island you would think you were in 'The Land Before Time' because it looks completely prehistoric minus the lack of dinosaurs. The dragon's blood tree is one of the most famous plants on the island and how can you not appreciate a plant with a name as badass as that. Voting Chart In Make Every Entrance Count, Musette used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Zzra's vote against her. In I'm Not Gonna Lay Down and Die, Enzo used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Cia, negating Zzra's vote against her. In Tomorrow's a New Day, the vote ended with a 5-5 tie between Fish and Natalie, forcing a revote. Nobody changed their vote on the revote, forcing a rock drawing tiebreaker. Zzra drew the differently-colored rock, eliminating him from the game. Trivia * Zzra was named the Villain of the Season at the ''PanORGma ''reunion show. * Zzra was the first male contestant, and second player in SurvivORG history to be eliminated after a Rock Draw tiebreaker. Category:Contestants Category:PanORGma Contestants Category:10th Place Category:Villain of the Season